


Christmas

by Fangirl_In_Progress



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Inspired, Christmas Presents, Funny, Gift Giving, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Random story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Progress/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Progress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decorating the Autobot base is great, but explaining the celebration is difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick random story. Never really written like this before, so I hope it's okay.  
> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> And have a great new year!

It was morning when the children arrived at the autobot base. When they got there, they discovered that it was pretty silent.

"Where is everyone!?" Miko turned around and watched as Bulkhead transformed and looked down at her.

"Already and I have a helm ache" Ratchet came out of med bay and watched as Arcee and Bumblebee also transformed.

"Well somebodys being a scrooge" Miko looked up at Ratchet before looking back at Bulkhead. Ratchet just looked down at her in confusion.

"What's a scrooge?" 

Miko, Raf and Jack all turned and looked at Ratchet in shock.

"You don't know who scrooge is?" Jack sounded amazed.

"You know, The Christmas Carol" Raf was also quite amazed.

"I can't say that I do" Ratchet looked at their confused expressions before his attention was brought to a figure in the doorway.

Optimus stood in the doorway of the main room and watched over all of them.

Miko noticed that Ratchet was looking at someone, so she turned and saw Optimus.

"What do you know about Christmas?"

Optimus looked down at Miko with a confused expression.

"It's an human celebration. That's all I know" 

Miko, Jack and Raf looked at each other in shock and amazement.

"Wow, there's so much you need to know" Raf looked away from Miko and Jack and looked up at the bots.

* * *

Miko instructed Raf and Bee to go and find Wheeljack and Smokescreen so she and the others could explain what Christmas was.

When they came back, Wheeljack and Smokescreen looked at everyone in confusion.

"What's this about?" Wheeljack and Smokescreen said in unison as they looked at everyone.

(We're learning about a thing called Christmas) Bumblebee beeped over to them. He then motioned for Smokescreen to join him.

Smokescreen smirked and slowly walked over to him. When he got over to him, Smokescreen turned and faced everyone.

"Great, so what's a Christmas?" Smokescreen looked down at them, as did everyone else.

Miko pulled out her phone and showed a picture to them all.

"This is Santa Claus-" Miko began but Raf butted in.

"Or Farther Christmas" Raf looked at Miko and smiled.

"Anyway. He delivers presents to all the girls and boys all over the world" Miko put her phone back into her pocket and looked up at them.

"How does one go around in such a short space of time?" Optimus looked at the children in confusion.

"It's a secret that no one knows" Raf smiled and looked up at them all.

Optimus turned away slightly and nodded his helm.

"So what's a present?" Arcee looked down at Jack.

"Oh a present is something that you give to someone" Jack looked at Arcee and smiled.

"Sounds fun"

* * *

A lot of time passed since they all talked about presents. But now they were all talking about decorations and traditions.

"So what's the point of a tree?" Bulkhead held a small pine tree in his servo and examined the small plant.

"Well the presents go under it" Raf held a present in his hands and looked up at Bulkhead, who was still looking at the small tree.

"It looks rather plain" Smokescreen pointed out.

"That's why we decorate them" Miko and Jack held baubles in their hands and looked at Smokescreen.

Bulkhead placed the tree back down onto the floor. Miko, Raf and Jack made their way over to the tree and placed the baubles on it.

Miko then ran over to the box that contained the baubles and pulled out a long piece of tinsel.

(So what's that?) Bumblebee beeped over to Miko.

"Tinsel, it can go anywhere" Miko straightened it out before loosely wrapping around her neck like a scarve. Miko then turned and looked down at the box, she pulled out some mistletoe.

"What's with you humans and small plants?" Wheeljack caught a glimpse of the small plant and looked at Miko. Jack and Raf turned and looked to see what Miko was holding. When they saw what it was they both smiled.

"This is a very special plant" Miko turned and looked at everyone while holding the mistletoe.

"Why is it special?" Optimus looked at her then at the plant she was holding.

"Because when this his held above yours and someone else's head..." Miko moved and hovered the mistletoe above her head.

"It means you have to kiss" Miko giggled and slowly walked over to Raf and Jack.

"Yuck. Oh no. Not this time" 

Was all the responses that Miko was hearing from the both of them.

"It's a demonstration guys, come on" Miko frowned and looked at both of them. Jack sighed and walked over to Miko.

When he was in front of Miko he looked at the mistletoe that she was holding.

"I hate you for this"

Jack bent down slightly before kissing Miko on her cheek.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad" Miko smiled and looked at Jack.

"Such a strange tradition" Smokescreen turned and whispered to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee turned and looked ay Smokescreen.

(Yeah it is) 

* * *

They all spoke about mistletoe a little longer until Ratchet walked in.

"Scrooge has returned" Miko turned and looked up at Ratchet.

Ratchet walked in and stood next to Optimus.

"Whose scrooge?" Smokescreen looked at Miko.

"He is a man that hates Christmas..." Miko looked up at Smokescreen before looking back at Ratchet.

"But in the end, he really enjoys it"

Everyone turned and looked at Ratchet.

"Well I can tell you now. I won't be participating in any of your strange celebrations" Ratchet looked everyone.

"Come now Ratchet, don't be like that" Optimus looked down at Ratchet, he noticed the annoyed expression on his faceplate.

"Grumpy bot" Smokescreen looked over at Ratchet, but looked away when Ratchet turned and glared at him.

Ratchet then seemed to growl at everyone before he turned and stormed off back into med bay.

"Well somebot clearly doesn't like the idea of Christmas" Smokescreen watched as Ratchet walked back into med bay and the door closed behind him.

* * *

By this point, the main room of the base had been completely decorated. A tree stood in the corner with baubles, tinsel and lights all over it. Tinsel had been looped around the railings of the platform and multiple smaller decorations were placed on the table.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee went out for a drive and Wheeljack and Bulkhead were no where to be seen.

Miko, Raf, Jack, Optimus and Arcee were still in the main room. They both stood and admired the work of the children. 

"It's a very beautiful celebration" Arcee looked down at Jack with a small smile across her face plate.

"Yeah it is isn't it" Jack looked around the room at all the decorations. But then his attention turned to med bay when the door opened.

Ratchet stood in the door way with a large grin across his face plate. He moved closer into the room, everyone noticed something in his servos.

"What ya got doc bot?" Miko looked at the mystery object that he was holding with a questioning look.

Ratchet moved and placed a large red and white hat over his helm.

"I don't look too stupid with this hat on do I?" Ratchet smiled and looked around at everyone.

"Wow Ratchet that's amazing!" Raf smiled and looked at Ratchet.

"I found a few pictures of the Santa Claus and made a hat" Ratchet shook his helm, which made the pom-pom on the end move from side to side.

Optimus slowly made his way to the exit of the main room, but before he left he turned and looked at Ratchet. He motioned him over.

Ratchet smiled and made his way over to him. 

"You look amazing" Optimus smiled and held Ratchets servo.

Ratchet looked up at Optimus and smiled.

"Really?"

Optimus nodded as they both made their way down the corridor.

* * *

Smokescreen and Bumblebee came back from their drive a lot later than they wanted. They walked into the base and expected Optimus or Ratchet to be there, talking well more like shouting at them asking where they had been. But to their surprise, there was no one there, the main room was silent and empty.

"Wow we're back so late that everyone must've gone to recharge" Smokescreen turned and looked at Bumblebee.

(Well that means we should probably be silent) Bumblebee quietly beeped over to him. They both walked side by side towards the entrance to the corridor, but Smokescreen stopped.

(What's wrong?) Bumblebee spun around and looked at Smokescreen.

"Nothing carry on, I'll be there soon" 

Bumblebee nodded and silently made his way down the corridor.

Smokescreen turned and looked at the box that contained all of the decorations. He walked over and looked down at the mistletoe at the bottom of the box.

 **'This'll be fun'** Smokescreen thought to himself as he bent down and picked up the piece of mistletoe.

He then quietly made his way down the corridor towards his and Bee's room.

When he got into the room he saw Bumblebee stood at the edge of the berth, he had his arms crossed over his chest plate.

(So)

Smokescreen stopped and looked at Bee with a confused expression on his face plate.

"So?"

(What did you do?) Bumblebee began to walk over Smokescreen but stopped when he noticed that Smokescreen was holding something behind him.

(What have you got?)

Smokescreen smiled and walked over to him. He moved his arm up and hovered the mistletoe over their helms.

"Merry Christmas"

 


End file.
